parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Woofster's Clues Videography
Home video releases of "Woofster's Clues". =VHS= *''Story Time'' Episodes **"Woofster's Story Time" **"What Story Does Woofster Want to Play?" *''Arts and Crafts'' Episodes **"Adventures in Art (Woofster's Clues)" **"What Does Woofster Want to Make?" *''Big, Woofster and Just for You!: Volume 1'' Episodes **"Woofster's Story Time" **"What Story Does Woofster Want to Play?" **"Adventures in Art (Woofster's Clues)" **"What Does Woofster Want to Make?" *''Woofster's Birthday'' Episodes **'"Woofster's Birthday" *''Rhythm and Woofster'' Episodes **'"Woofster Wants to Play a Song Game" **"What Does Woofster Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" *''ABC's and 123's'' Episodes **'"Woofster's ABCs" **"Math! (Woofster's Clues)" *''Back to Basics'' Episodes **'"Woofster Wants to Play a Song Game" **"What Does Woofster Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" **"Woofster's ABCs" **"Math! (Woofster's Clues)" *''Woofster's Big Treasure Hunt'' Episodes **'"Woofster's Big Treasure Hunt" **"Woofster's News" *''Big, Woofster and Just for You!: Volume 2'' Episodes **"Woofster's Big Treasure Hunt" **"Woofster's News" **"Woofster's Birthday" *''Woofster's Discoveries'' Episodes **'"What Experiment Does Woofster Want to Try?" **"What Does Woofster Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?" *''Woofster's Big Pajama Party'' Episodes **"Woofster's Big Pajama Party" **"What Was Woofster's Dream About?" *''Big, Woofster and Just for You!: Volume 3'' Episodes **'"Woofster's Big Pajama Party" **"What Was Woofster's Dream About?" **"What Experiment Does Woofster Want to Try?" **"What Does Woofster Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?" *''Woofster's Safari'' Episodes **'"Animal Behavior! (Woofster's Clues)" **"Nurture! (Woofster's Clues)" *''Darma Comes Over'' Episodes **'"Darma Comes Over" **"What Does Woofster Want to Do With His Picture?" *''Big, Woofster and Just for You!: Volume 4'' Episodes **'"Darma Comes Over" **"What Does Woofster Want to Do With His Picture?" **"Animal Behavior! (Woofster's Clues)" **"Nurture! (Woofster's Clues)" *''Stop, Look and Listen!'' Episodes **'"What Did Woofster See?" **"What's That Sound? (Woofster's Clues)" *''Woofster's Big Musical Movie'' Episodes **'"Woofster's Big Musical Movie" Bonus Features **Music Videos: "I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be" and "There It Is" *''All Kinds of Signs'' Episodes **'"Signs (Woofster's Clues)" **"Geography (Woofster's Clues)" *''Playtime with Angus Scattergood'' Episodes **'"Woofster's Big Mystery" **"Angus Misses His Friend" *''Big, Woofster and Just for You!: Volume 5'' Episodes **"What Did Woofster See?" **"What's That Sound? (Woofster's Clues)" **"Signs (Woofster's Clues)" **"Geography (Woofster's Clues)" *''Cafe Woofster'' Episodes **'"Cafe Woofster" **"Snack Time (Woofster's Clues)" *''Woofster's Big Holiday'' Episodes **"Woofster's Big Holiday" **"A Snowy Day (Woofster's Clues)" *''Woofster's Big News Volume 1: Read All About It!'' Episodes **"What's New, Woofster?" **"Woofster's New Place" *''Woofster's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here!'' Episodes **"Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible and Helen Parr/Elastigirl Day" **"The Baby's Here! (Woofster's Clues)" *''Telling Time with Woofster'' Episodes **"Woofster's Surprise at Two O'Clock" **"What Time is it for Woofster?" *''Reading with Woofster'' Episodes **"Words (Woofster's Clues)" **"Woofster's Book Nook" *''Big, Woofster and Just for You!: Volume 6'' Episodes **"Words (Woofster's Clues)" **"Woofster's Book Nook" **"Woofster's Surprise at Two O'Clock" **"What Time is it for Woofster?" *''Big, Woofster and Just for You!: Volume 7'' Episodes **"What's New, Woofster?" **"Woofster's New Place" **"Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible and Helen Parr/Elastigirl Day" **"The Baby's Here! (Woofster's Clues)" *''Meet Daniel Tiger!'' Episodes **"Daniel Tiger's First Day" **"Daniel Tiger Gets a Clue" *''It's Daniel Tiger Time!'' Episodes **"Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why Goes to College" **"The Big Book About Us (Woofster's Clues)" *''100th Episode Celebration'' Episodes **"The Woofster's Clues 100th Episode Celebration" **"Daniel Tiger's Surprise Party" *''Woofster's Big Band'' Episodes **"Woofster's Big Band" **"Bedtime Business (Woofster's Clues)" *''Shapes and Colors'' Episodes **"Shape Searchers (Woofster's Clues)" **"Colors Everywhere! (Woofster's Clues)" *''Woofster Takes You to School'' Episodes **"Woofster Takes You to School" **"Numbers Everywhere! (Woofster's Clues)" *''Woofster's First Holiday'' Episodes **"Woofster's First Holiday" **"Daniel Tiger's Surprise Party" *''Classic Clues'' Episodes **"Woofster's School" **"Something to Do, Woofster" *''Woofster Talks!'' Episodes **"The Legend of the Yellow Puppy" **"Love Day (Woofster's Clues)" *''Woofsterstock'' Episodes **"Woofsterstock" **"Skidoo Adventure (Woofster's Clues)" *''Woofster's Jobs'' Episodes **"Occupations! (Woofster's Clues)" **"Woofster Goes to the Doctor" =DVD= *''Woofster's Big Musical Movie'' Episodes **'"Woofster's Big Musical Movie" *'Bonus Features' **'"I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be" Music Video **"There It Is" Music Video **Backstage at Woofster's Clues **Who Am I? Guessing Game **2 Woofster's Clues DVD-Rom Games ***Instrument Sound Matching ***Water Xylophone *''Get to Know Daniel Tiger!'' Episodes **"Daniel Tiger's First Day" **"Daniel Tiger Gets a Clue" **"Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why Goes to College" **"The Big Book About Us (Woofster's Clues)" **"The Woofster's Clues 100th Episode Celebration" (Bonus) *'Bonus Features' **'Parents' Guide *''Woofster's Big Band'' Episodes **"Woofster's Big Band" **"Bedtime Business (Woofster's Clues)" **"Woofster Wants to Play a Song Game" **"What Does Woofster Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" *'Bonus Features' **'Parents' Guide *''Shapes and Colors'' Episodes **"Shape Searchers (Woofster's Clues)" **"Colors Everywhere! (Woofster's Clues)" **"Adventures in Art (Woofster's Clues)" **"What Does Woofster Want to Make?" *'Bonus Features' **Parents' Guide **Curious George - The Friend Who's Always With You! *''Woofster Takes You to School'' Episodes **"Woofster Takes You to School" **"Numbers Everywhere! (Woofster's Clues)" **"Woofster's ABCs" **"Math! (Woofster's Clues)" *'Bonus Features' **Woofster's School Search Game **Curious George - The Friend Who's Always With You! *''Woofster's First Holiday'' Episodes **'"Woofster's First Holiday" **"Daniel Tiger's Surprise Party" **"Woofster's Big Holiday" **"A Snowy Day (Woofster's Clues)" *'Bonus Features' **"Baby Woofster's First Snowy Holiday" Game **Curious George - The Friend Who's Always With You! *''Classic Clues'' Episodes **'"Woofster's School" **"Something to Do, Woofster" **"Rhyme Time (Woofster's Clues)" **"Puppets (Woofster's Clues)" *'Bonus Features' **'"'''Woofster's Poetry Class" Game **Curious George - The Friend Who's Always With You! *''Woofster Talks! Episodes **'"The Legend of the Yellow Puppy" **"Love Day (Woofster's Clues)" **"Woofster's Big Mystery" **"Angus Misses His Friend" *'Bonus Features' **"Welcome to W-W-W Woofster's Room!" Game **"Friends Song" **"Roaring Lessons" **PBSKidsRockz Baby Video Sneak Peek *''Woofsterstock'' Episodes **"Woofsterstock" **"Skidoo Adventure (Woofster's Clues)" **"Morning Music (Woofster's Clues)" **"A Surprise Guest (Woofster's Clues)" *'Bonus Features' **'Woofsterstock Song Lyrics **Woofster's Room Spots **PBSKidsRockz Baby Video Sneak Peek *''Woofster's Jobs'' Episodes **"Occupations! (Woofster's Clues)" **"Woofster Goes to the Doctor" **"Mechanics! (Woofster's Clues)" **"Playing Store (Woofster's Clues)" *''Woofster's Biggest Stories'' Episodes **"Woofster's Birthday" **"Woofster's Big Treasure Hunt" **"Woofster's Big Pajama Party" **"Darma Gets Glasses" **"Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why Goes to College" **"Woofster Takes You to School" **"The Legend of the Yellow Puppy" **"Snacktime Playdate (Woofster's Room)" *'Bonus Features' **'Woofster's Memory Photos **2 Woofster's Room Spots =See Also= *Woofster's Room Videography Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection